Los Doce Días de Navidad
by Al Dolmayan
Summary: Doce días de navidad, doce fic diferentes, doce situaciones diferentes, doce animes diferentes! Desde la solitaria Tomoko de Watamote, hasta los chicos de Free! y el rey demonio Maou Sadao.
1. Primer Día

Primer día: Una chica impopu  
(WataMote)

–Ya es navidad… de nuevo es navidad. Otra vez esa época del año donde hace frio y las casas se decoran con pinos y luces de colores –dijo para ella misma.

Kuroki Tomoko era una chica que hacia un año ingresó a la preparatoria con grandes ambiciones: ser la más popular entre los chicos; algo que no pudo lograr por su gran timidez. Tendida sobre su cama, se limitaba a mirar el techo blanco de la habitación mientras escuchaba un CD drama yaoi que se regaló a si misma por Navidad. Con este, sumaban dos regalos navideños. El segundo fue de su madre.

–De seguro todos los de mi clase están con sus familias, sentados en la sala de su casa y comiendo galletas caseras con una taza de café. No, eso no es posible –cerró los ojos–. Más bien deben estar en algún hotel barato… sí, debe ser eso. Están encerrados en una habitación alejada de todas, la más solitaria. "Solo serán unas horas, queremos pasar tiempo con los amigos" –dijo fingiendo una voz más aguda–. "Sera como un día de campo" –agregó fingiendo una voz masculina–. Pero todo es un pretexto, sólo están encerrados en esa habitación ¡entregándose por completo a sus deseos carnales y la lujuria provocada por las hormonas adolecentes!

–¡Oye! ¡Cállate! –resonó la voz de su hermano al otro lado del muro.

–De seguro está molesto porque no pudo ir a una "reunión" –siguió hablando sola, ignorando a su hermano–. Sé que tiene muchas amigas, y que es popular. Deben estar esperándolo en algún lugar, sí. Sé que estas esperando la noche para huir mientras nuestros padres duermen. ¡No eres más que uno de ellos!

–¡Ya te dije que guardes silencio!

–Sin duda está tenso por algo –se rió por lo bajo.

Apagó su reproductor y se sentó en la cama. Estaba aburrida. Miró tranquilamente su televisor y la consola de videojuegos. No le había tocado en varios días por intentar terminar un juego de citas en su ordenador, además de ya no tener más juegos que significaran un reto. De pronto recordó que tenía uno nuevo; un juego de baile que su madre le regalo por Navidad, incluyendo el mando inalámbrico y el sensor de movimiento. Sin pensarlo mucho caminó a su escritorio y tomo la caja donde venía su presente.

–Mamá me lo regalo para que haga ejercicio… –rió por lo bajo con burla–. ¿En verdad cree que estos juegos funcionan? Sé cómo trabajan, basta con mover las manos a donde indica la pantalla, no hace falta bailar.

Pero justo cuando estaba por iniciar un nuevo monologo, su celular sonó. Había recibido un mensaje, cosa poco común, aunque resultaba obvio de quien era. Lo tomó y se dispuso a leerlo; era de su amiga Yu.

–Un mensaje navideño de Yu-chan –dijo ligeramente sorprendida.

El mensaje era breve; solo decía "Te quiero Mokocchi", y venía acompañado por una fotografía de Yu; vestida con un suéter rojo y un gorro navideño, guiñaba un ojo a la cámara y sonreía detrás de unas letras que rezaban "Feliz Navidad".

–Vaya… luce linda –hizo una pausa–. Lástima que cada día sea más zorra. Y tiene que demostrármelo siempre, no tiene remedio –de nuevo una pausa. Permaneció contemplando la fotografía de su amiga por más de un minuto–. Su pongo que… debo responder su mensaje.

Tomoko perdió una hora de su vida pensando en cómo responder al mensaje de su amiga Yu; en un principio solo escribió un mensaje sencillo: "Feliz navidad también, Yu-chan", pero se arrepintió por parecerle muy breve y frio. Entonces buscó la forma de copiar la fotografía, rebuscó entre su ropa algo de color rojo y un gorro navideño sin mucho éxito, pues mientras escarbaba en su ropero no pudo evitar activar su imaginación y verse como una sensual bailarina en un traje de Santa Claus que era acosada por los elfos. Su fantasía terminó cuando todo lo que encontró fue una vieja playera roja llena de agujeros. Fastidiada, optó por tomarse una fotografía con su regalo y mandarla con un mensaje: "Feliz Navidad Yu-chan. La estoy pasando bien, espero que tu igual. Mi mamá me regaló este videojuego de baile; no estoy acostumbrada a estos, pero voy a probarlo."

Al mandar la respuesta, dejó el celular a un lado. Encendió la consola y puso el juego de baile. Pronto se acostumbró al mando inalámbrico y programó una partida rápida de baile con canciones al azar, sin saber lo que le esperaba. La pantalla de espera apareció, tenía la instrucción de alejarse de los objetos que pudieran estorbar así como evitar que las personas pudieran ser golpeadas.

–Que tonto –pensó–. No es necesario moverse…

–_Let´s dance! _–ordenó una voz femenina desde el televisor y la canción comenzó a escucharse mientras una silueta humana comenzaba a bailar al ritmo de una dulce melodía, indicando los movimientos de Tomoko.

–¿Qué pasa? No marca nada –observó que por más que moviera su mano, los movimientos no se detectaban y su puntaje no aumentaba de cero–. ¿Acaso debo bailar? –comenzó a imitar los movimientos tranquilos del personaje–. Sí, debo hacerlo. Increíble, han avanzado mucho en estos juegos. Al menos es una canción tranquila, eso está bien para comenzar.

–_GO! _–gritó la cantante, acelerando el ritmo de la música. Los pasos a imitar fueron más rápidos y complicados.

–¿Qué pasó? –gritó sorprendida Kuroki, tratando de bailar al ritmo nuevo–. ¡No vas vencerme!

–_Try again!_ –sonó por toda la habitación.

Tomoko cayó de rodillas en el suelo, completamente agotada. Su partida rápida consistió en una sesión de tres canciones continuas; cada una más complicada que la anterior. Y claro, su orgullo de videojugadora le impedía abandonar una partida a la mitad, mismo orgullo que se fue a la basura al ver sus bajas puntuaciones.

–No es ni la mitad en cada canción –suspiró muerta de cansancio–. ¿Por qué tenían que salir las canciones de nivel experto? Creo que mi madre quiere matarme.

Completamente derrotada, se arrastró hasta su cama, se acostó con dificultad y tomó de nuevo su teléfono celular. Le había parecido escuchar la alarma de un mensaje y no podía contestar a medio baile.

–De nuevo Yu-chan. –abrió el mensaje y lo leyó en voz alta–. "Es genial, he leído y escuchado mucho sobre ese juego. Dicen que es muy divertido. Deberíamos vernos para jugar un rato, ¿no?" –suspiró con frustración–. Zorra loca, ¿por qué quieres matarme? Aunque… podría ser entretenido verla –soltó una risa perversa. Imaginaba como los pechos de Yu-chan rebotarían mientras bailaba. Cuando más lujuria poblaba su imaginación, una nueva alarma le sacó el trance. Recibió otro mensaje–. ¿Eh? ¿Otro?

Sorprendida por el inesperado mensaje, tomó el teléfono y tímidamente verifico al remitente. Era un número desconocido para ella, no le resultaba familiar. Pensando que se trataba de un error, lo abrió por curiosidad.

"Feliz Navidad Kuroki-san.

Imae Megumi."

–Imae… Imae… –trataba de recordar el nombre. Estaba segura de haberle escuchado antes–. ¡Oh! La presidenta Imae-senpai. ¿Por qué me mandó un mensaje? Aunque… se siente bien… –sonrió. De inmediato escribió una respuesta, igual de sencilla, pero que tenía una gran alegría en sus escasas letras. Lo mandó y volvió a tenderse sobre su cama–. Feliz Navidad Tomoko.

_El primer día de Navidad mi amor me regalo:_

_Una chica impopu._


	2. Segundo Día

Segundo día: Dos cajas de pockys

(Puella Magi Madoka Magica)

Ya era Navidad.

Después de Australia, Japón era el segundo país en recibir al esperado 25 de diciembre. Aunque para la tierra del sol naciente, dicha fecha del calendario no tiene un significado profundo y se reduce a una fecha comercial, es un buen pretexto para armar una pequeña fiesta con las amistades, disfrutar de un paseo por las adornadas calles, tumbarse en la nieve del parque o disfrutar de una taza de chocolate.

–Es delicioso Mami-san –dijo la joven _maho shojo_ Madoka. Dejó una taza vacía de color blanco sobre una mesita de madera–. Siempre me ha gustado como preparas la merienda, queda delicioso todo ¿Verdad Sayaka?

–Cierto, tiene talento para la cocina –continuó Miki Sayaka, devorando uno de los pastelillos con forma de hombre de nieve.

–Gracias, me alegra que les guste –respondió con una sonrisa la joven rubia Mami–. Aunque creo que Sayaka quedó encantada por los pastelillos –agregó al verla comer otro–. Creo que pasar tanto tiempo con Kyoko te está afectando.

–¿Qué dices? Eso es imposible.

–Mami-san tiene razón, has estado comiendo más desde que Kyoko se junta contigo –bromeó Madoka–. Ambas hacen buen equipo contra las brujas, y parece que también contra la comida.

–Oh ustedes dos –refunfuñó–. Sigan así y no les daré sus regalos.

–Eso suena más a nuestra Sayaka –rió Madoka.

–Y hablando de Kyoko… –intervino la rubia–. ¿Si la invitaron?

–Sí, le dijimos que viniera –respondió Madoka mientras Sayaka le despeinaba y volvía a formar sus coletas–. También a Homura-chan, pero dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

–De seguro se fue a cazar brujas, creo que tiene una obsesión por ello –aseguró la peliazul tomando otro pastelillo–. Y con esa bruja poderosa de la que tanto habla.

–Creo que fue mejor que no viniera. Parece que solo se lleva bien contigo Madoka.

–Eso parece –dijo la pelirosa con cierta tristeza–. Me gustaría que todas nos lleváramos bien.

La charla se extendió por unos minutos más, evitando mencionar a cierta _maho shojo_ de cabello negro. La tranquilidad se perdía cada vez que Homura era el tema de conversación, pues ni Mami ni Sayaka se llevaban bien con ella, siendo más notorio en la última, que aprovechaba cualquier momento para expresar su descontento con la amistad entre Akemi y Madoka.

Sin que las tres chicas lo notaran, afuera había comenzado a nevar con una intensidad tal que en cinco minutos las calles se cubrieron con un manto blanco. Los niños salieron a jugar aprovechando la situación que se presentaba, con mucha suerte, una vez al año. Desde la ventana del departamento de Tomoe, Madoka y Sayaka miraban nostálgicas la escena ofrecida por los infantes, recordando como hacía unos años, ellas eran igual que esos pequeños.

Tan concentradas estaban en sus recuerdos que ni siquiera escucharon el timbre de la puerta, ni que Mami fue a abrirla para dejar entrar a Kyoko. Ambas permanecieron ajenas a la llegada de la pelirroja que, pidiendo con un ademán a Tomoe para que guardara silencio, se acercó con pasos silenciosos a Sayaka para saludarla como ya era costumbre.

–¡Sayaka! –gritó tomándole de los hombros.

La respuesta fue más que obvia. Miki se estremeció del susto, quedando paralizada, mientras que Kaname lanzó un grito de terror y saltó a un lado. Ambas sentían que el corazón estaba por salir de su pecho, cuando la sonora risa de Kyoko cambió su ánimo, orientándolo al enojo y oscureciendo un poco su gema de alma.

–¡Kyoko! –gritó Sayaka con cierta molestia–. Ya te dije que dejes de asustarme así.

–Lo siento –logro articular en medio de una sonora carcajada–. Sabes que es imposible no hacerlo. Hola Madoka –terminó al calmarse. Sonriendo, sacó la mitad de un _taiyaki_ y le dio una mordida–. Lamento la demora, una bruja se me cruzó en el camino.

–¿Una bruja? –cuestionó Miki acercándosele–. ¿Y acaso esa bruja estaba hecha de salsa de tomate? –agregó. Paso su dedo por la mejilla de Kyoko, limpiando una mancha roja.

–Ah eso… –balbuceó–. Bueno, después de encargarme de la bruja me dio hambre –se justificó con una risa nerviosa. Era claro que mentía–. Y había una hamburguesería cerca.

–Eres una glotona –terminó; lamio lentamente la salsa que tenían en su dedo y volvió a sentarse.

–Toma asiento Kyoko –le indicó Mami una silla junto a Sayaka–. ¿Qué prefieres tomar, té o chocolate?

–¿Ah? –parecía un tanto confundida por las acciones de Sayaka. Cuando al fin pudo aclarar su pensamiento le contestó–. Una taza de chocolate.

–Bien, puedes sentarte y comer de lo que quieras –agregó Mami, regresando a la cocina.

El departamento estaba vacío, no había rastros de actividad en este excepto por el reloj colgado en uno de los muros que marcaba el paso de los segundos. La mesa de la sala era ocupada por una gran bandeja navideña llena de migajas, restos de dulce y cuatro tazas blancas con manchas marrones. En los asientos quedaron las envolturas de tres regalos que se abrieron recientemente.

Sayaka repartió los presentes que cargaba en su bolsa una vez que Kyoko acabó con los pastelillos que quedaban. Aunque Madoka le había insistido en que no era necesario regalarles nada, Miki prefirió hacerlo como una muestra de su aprecio y agradecimiento por tanta paciencia que habían demostrado hacia ella. El primero en entregar fue el de Mami, que resultó ser un pequeño juego de cuatro tazas para el té con finos adornos de flores. Le siguió el de Madoka, que fue algo más sencillo: un gato negro de peluche. Y por último, el de Kyoko que resultó también el más humilde, barato y hasta sorprendente. Sayaka le regalo solo dos cajas de pockys. Esto desencadenó reacciones variadas, para Tomoe esto era una cruel broma a modo de venganza por tantos sustos, para Madoka esto resultó confuso y extraño, pero para la pelirroja simplemente no había palabra que describiera su sentir. Su rostro estaba perplejo, aunque aquellos populares dulces eran su adicción, la sencillez del obsequio le parecía hasta insultante, molestándola un poco.

Al terminar con los postres, las cuatro chicas abandonaron el departamento y bajaron a la calle a divertirse con la nieve una vez que los niños se fueron a sus casas. Pese a la gran actividad de los infantes, el blanco manto aún era grueso y les permitía tumbarse para dibujar ángeles de nieve, arrojarse unas cuantas bolas heladas y hasta esculpir un _maho_ Frosty acompañado por Kyubey. Aunque esto solo lo hacían Madoka, Sayaka y Mami. Kyoko por su parte, permanecía de pie, recargando su espalda en un árbol sin hojas; estaba seria y se limitaba a ver a sus tres amigas sin mostrar gesto alguno, solo sostenía las dos cajas de pockys en sus manos, aun cerradas, algo nada propio de ella. Notando esto, Sayaka se acercó a ella con naturalidad, como si de cualquier día normal se tratase.

–¿Qué haces aquí sola? –preguntó–. Ven, vamos a jugar.

–No tengo ganas –respondió molesta la pelirroja, girando la mirada–. Sigue jugando con tus buenas amigas…

–Oh vamos, si hacemos otra guerra de bolas de nieve voy a estar en desventaja.

–Pues… pobre de ti.

–Pareces muy enojada –señaló Sayaka–. No has abierto tus regalos, creí que a estas horas ya no te quedaría nada.

–Que graciosa Sayaka –replicó Kyoko dándole la espada–. No puedo creer que solo me dieras esto.

–Bueno, no sabía que regalarte que no fuera comida… y como esos dulces te gustan mucho, creí que era buena idea…

–¿Buena idea? –interrumpió indignada–. ¿Y por qué darme dos cajas de estos es buena idea? –le reprochó, agitando las cajas de pockys frente a su cara.

Sayaka solo sonrió. Le quitó una de las cajas de golosinas y la abrió con total calma.

–Es una buena idea porque –dijo tomando uno de los palitos de pan cubierto con chocolate–. Es un regalo que podemos compartir ambas, solo nosotras dos –llevó el pocky a sus labios y lo sostuvo ahí mientras mantenía los ojos cerrados.

Ese gesto fue suficiente para que Kyoko entendiera la intención de Sayaka al obsequiarle aquellos dulces. El verdadero regalo no eran esas dos cajas, sino el hecho de pasar un tiempo juntas compartiéndolos.

Puso entre sus labios el otro extremo del pocky y comenzó a comérselo lentamente, Sayaka le imitó al sentir los bocados. Así avanzaron lentamente hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso; un instante que pareció eterno, que detuvo el mundo a su alrededor y ni el helado viento podía arruinar. Su propio calor les abrigaba, sin darse cuenta, sus cuerpos se acercaron y fundieron en un abrazo mientras aquel beso duró. Al abrir los ojos, ambas podían ver el reflejo de sinceridad y cariño que sentían la una por la otra.

–Sayaka… te quiero y mucho –logró decir Kyoko con un hilo de voz.

–Igual yo, te quiero mucho –sonrió.

Sus labios de nuevo se rosaron, al principio con timidez que poco a poco desapareció de ambas y se convirtió en una muestra de amor sincero del cual eran testigos los copos de nieve que comenzaron a caer en ese momento.

_El segundo día de Navidad mi amor me regalo:_

_Dos cajas de pockys_

_Y una chica impopu._


	3. Tercer Día

Tercer día: Tres niños traviesos.  
(Mondaiji-tachi ga Isekai Kara Kuru So Desu yo?)

Izayoi estaba de pie, apoyando su espalda en uno de los muros de la casa de los _No names_, con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, dejando que el tiempo pasara como si no tuviese nada que hacer. Y en efecto, el chico portador del _gift _desconocido no tenía ningún pendiente que realizar desde que los eventos organizados por Shiroyasha llegaron a su fin. El aburrimiento con el que vivía todos los días en su mundo se estaba presentando de nuevo. Y es que no existía ya comunidad alguna, al menos en las cercanías, que quisiera retarlos a un _Gift game_; pero no resultaba para nada extraño después de conocer el poder de Izayoi, la agilidad de Yo y al golem Dean que obedece las ordenes de Asuka. Tratar de aprovecharse de los _No names _se había vuelto muy peligroso.

Perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, puede que incluso dormido, cuando llegaron a sus oídos los pasos acelerados de un par de tacones. No era necesario abrir los ojos, el simple sonido le decía quien se acercaba, ya era inconfundible.

–Oye –dijo con voz potente–. ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Los pasos se detuvieron al instante. Tras una ligera pausa, una voz le respondió.

–Lo siento, tengo que ir con Shiriyasha-sama –La chica de largo cabello azul y orejas de conejo, Kuro Usagi, mantenía una expresión de preocupación–. Organizó un pequeño _Gift game _y quiere que lo supervise.

–¿Un _Gift game_? –el rubio abrió los ojos, interesado–. Uno del cual no nos habías mencionado nada.

–No tengo porque contarles todo –tartamudeo la aristócrata del Pequeño Mundo.

–Pero parecías tan interesada en involucrarnos a cuantos juegos aparecieran para hacer resurgir esta comunidad.

–Eso es cierto, y aun me intereso en ello –respondió–. Pero este es diferente… –no terminó de hablar cuando un fuerte tirón en sus largas orejas le interrumpió y provocó que se quejara por el dolor–. ¡Suéltame, suéltame!

–No hasta que me digas de que se trata.

–¡No puedo! No sé en qué consiste su evento de hoy –dijo, agitando los brazos. Buscaba como escapar del chico.

–¿Qué es este escándalo? –preguntó Asuka que se acercaba caminando con Yo y Jin, todos atraídos por los gritos de Kuro Usagi.

–¡Por favor! –suplicó la coneja–. ¡Que me suelte!

–No hasta que nos digas más sobre ese juego y por qué no quisiste involucrarnos –repuso el rubio, estaba decidido a obtener esa información.

–Es solo un juego amistoso, sin violencia –logró decir–. ¡Es navideño!

Al escuchar estas palabras, Izayoi la soltó al instante y torció sus labios dibujando una sonrisa; Asuka pasó de la molestia a la alegría, con un brillo especial en sus ojos; en cuanto a Jin y Yo se limitaron a observar a Kuro Usagi que frotaba sus orejas con cuidado como si buscara alguna herida.

–Creo que te excediste un poco ahora –dijo Yo al notar las marcas de los dedos del chico.

–Kuro Usagi –Asuka se puso en cuclillas frente a ella, que seguía arrodillada mientras se recuperaba del dolor–. ¿Dijiste que eran juegos navideños?

–Sí –articuló entre quejas–. No les invité porque no son violentos, y tampoco tendremos _Gift games _que requieran combates o algo similar por los próximos doce días. Esta es época de paz, todas las comunidades lo pactaron así.

–Oh, son los doce días de navidad –agregó Yo con calma.

–¿Qué? ¿La navidad dura doce días? –saltó Asuka de inmediato al escucharlo–. Creí que solo era uno.

–No se celebra doce días, es una canción –explicó la chica de cabello castaño. A veces olvida que Asuka no conoce algunas cosas con las que ella e Izayoi están familiarizados–. Se dice que navidad es el 25 de diciembre y la época navideña termina el 6 el enero, entre ambas fechas son doce días. Pero no se celebra nada esos días.

–Ya entiendo. Y solo por eso no nos dijiste nada –concluyó Asuka.

–Creo que fue lo correcto –intervino Jin–. Sus _gifts_ están más enfocados al combate que a otras labores. Apenas pasen los doce días, buscaremos algo más adecuado.

–No –intervino Izayoi. Se mostró serio y habló con determinación–. Esta es una oportunidad que no podemos dejar pasar; aunque seamos fuertes y nos dediquemos al combate, debemos demostrar a las demás comunidades que también resaltamos en otros aspectos.

–¿Qué planeas ahora? –preguntó con cierta desconfianza Yo. A veces, los planes de Izayoi acarreaban problemas.

–No estoy pensando en nada, solo es para ayudar a la comunidad –respondió inocentemente el rubio.

–Bueno, ahora que lo explica así, creo que tiene razón –dijo Jin. Las palabras de Izayoi tuvieron el efecto esperado: hacerle cambiar de parecer–. No todos los _gift games_ se tratan de peleas. Tendremos más retos si participamos en otro tipo de eventos.

–Entonces está decidido, participaremos en este.

–¡Yo quiero entrar! –se propuso Asuka al instante. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, uno que transmitía su emoción por experimentar algo de navidad, fiesta de la que solo había escuchado unos cuentos rumores.

–¡Esperen! –intervino Kuro Usagi–. No pueden ir todos… es un juego solo para dos participantes. Es la única regla que conozco.

–Entonces que Yo me acompañe –Asuka tomo la palabra, jalando del brazo a la chica amiga de los animales–. Siempre es Izayoi el que carga con todo, ya tenemos que demostrar nuestra habilidad.

–A mí me parece perfecto –dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

–Está bien, participare –Yo no parecía muy convencida, y estaba segura que todo era un plan del chico–. Pero antes deberíamos…

–¡Ya no hay tiempo! –interrumpió Kuro Usagi. Tomó a las dos niñas de la mano y huyo corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa–. ¡Llegaremos muy tarde! ¡El _gift game _ya va a comenzar!

Y las tres chicas desaparecieron ante la mirada atónita de Jin, que impotente, solo era testigo de cómo debía depender de la fuerza de los niños que Kuro Usagi eligió para hacer resurgir a la comunidad.

–Oye –la voz de Izayoi le despertó de su trance–. Espero que no tengas planes, necesito que me acompañes.

–¿Eh? ¿Acompañarte? –se sorprendió el joven líder–. Pero… ¿A dónde?

–Vamos a buscar un buen árbol. Y dile a Lily que necesitamos una buena cena para esta noche. Vamos a tener una fiesta.

Kuro Usagi, Asuka y Yo llegaron a la sede del evento navideño organizado por la rey demonio y gerente de los _Thousand Eyes_ Shiroyasha. Para su sorpresa, se trataba de una cocina de grandes dimensiones, dividida en más de quince estaciones de las cuales cuatro estaban ocupadas por otras parejas, todas vistiendo un delantal o una filipina, como si de chefs se trataran.

–¿Una cocina? –se sorprendió Asuka–. ¿Qué clase de juego va a ser?

–Creo que una competencia de cocina– concluyó Yo al ver a los demás participantes. Las dos chicas temblaron de nervios.

–Les dije que no sabía de qué se trataba –mencionó Kuro Usagi, buscando por todos lados–. Estos eventos de navidad siempre son secretos.

–¡Kuro Usagi! –irrumpió en la habitación la voz de Shiroyasha. Antes de que alguien pudiese reaccionar, la demonio de cabellos blancos ya estaba abrazada al pecho de la atractiva coneja. Su vestimenta era la acostumbrada, solo que en esta ocasión usaba un gorro rojo de Santa Claus–. Llegas a tiempo. Rápido, rápido, falta poco para comenzar y necesitas un atuendo especial.

–¿Un atuendo nuevo? –se extrañó la aristócrata–. ¿Especial para este juego?

–¡Sí! No puedes supervisar este duelo sin vestirlo. Oh, veo que van a participar –agregó al observar a las dos chicas–. En verdad me sorprende verlas aquí.

–Nosotras también estamos sorprendidas– respondió Yo. Ambas estaban asustadas.

–Me alegra que los _No names _se interesen en estos duelos amistosos –sonrió Shiroyasha, arrastrando a Kuro Usagi hacia una habitación aparte–. Les deseo suerte, espero que sepan cocinar.

–Gracias… –murmuraron las dos chicas, mirando desconcertadas como Shiroyasha desaparecía tras la puerta.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, con la mirada perdida. No podían moverse, mucho menos darse ánimos; estaban acostumbradas a sortear laberintos, luchar contra fieras gigantes, evadir trampas mortales, derrotar ejércitos de soldados o maleantes. Pero no a cocinar; de eso siempre se encargaban Lily y los demás niños de la comunidad.

–Asuka… –al fin dijo la castaña–. ¿Sabes cocinar?

–Toda mi vida he estado rodeada de sirvientes –respondió con un hilo de voz–. Pero estoy segura que tú sí… ¿verdad? –pregunto vuelta un manojo de nervios.

–Sí… arroz –dijo con una voz aún más baja.

–¿Solo eso?

–Sí… No tenía necesidad de cocinar cuando Kuro Usagi nos trajo.

–Esto es malo.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de esta salieron Shiroyasha y Kuro Usagi; su atuendo había sido cambiado por una chaqueta roja con puños y cuello blancos, una corta falta del mismo color con el pliegue también blanco y unas largas medias que simulaban un bastón de caramelo. Sin duda, esto era diseñado por Shiroyasha.

–Muy bien, demos inicio al duelo navideño –rugió con emoción la organizadora–. En esta ocasión, consistirá en cocinar la cena para esta noche. Recuerden que todo debe estar bien cocido y preparado debidamente.

–Em Shiroyasha-sama –intervino Kuro Usagi–. ¿Pero que se supone que haga yo?

–Tú harás tu trabajo normal, evita que ellos hagan trampa. Y también serás juez conmigo, compartiremos la cena –respondió con una sonrisa–. Bien, ¡comiencen a cocinar!

A esta señal, los cuatro equipos comenzaron a trabajar en sus platillos. Algunos tomaron pavos gordos y comenzaron a limpiarlos e inyectarlos con una mezcla de vino y salsa mientras que sus colegas comenzaban a preparar el relleno de carnes y especias, o comenzaron a amasar para hornear un panque, incluso una de las participantes puso a hervir unas cuantas papas mientras avanzaba con su pavo. Todo esto ante la mirada atónita de las dos chicas _No names_; para ellas todo era tan rápido que no sabían que era lo que ocurría en su entorno, solo escuchaba trasteos y ordenes que provenían de las diferentes estaciones.

–No tengo idea de que están haciendo –dijo Asuka con preocupación–. Solo veo que inyectan al pavo.

–¿Por qué no les ordenas cocinar lo nuestro? –propuso Yo, igual de aturdida que su compañera.

–¡No! ¡Eso sería trampa! –les gritó Kuro Usagi–. El uso de _gifts _en este duelo está prohibido.

–Todo lo deben cocinar ustedes mismas –agregó Shiroyasha.

–¿Y que se supone que haremos ahora? –pregunto Yo, mirando como los demás equipos avanzaban con sus platillos.

–No tenemos otra opción –dijo Asuka tomando el pesado pavo–. Debemos cocinar, solo mira lo que hacen ellos y trata de imitarlos –indicó con prisa mientras tomaba la jeringa y comenzó a inyectar al pavo por todos lados–. No puede ser tan difícil.

Pero estaba muy equivocada. Cocinar era una tarea más compleja de lo que esperaban, en especial por tratarse de un par de novatas sin practica alguna tratando de preparar platillos que requerían ciertos cuidados.

El pavo fue inyectado por todo su cuerpo. Asuka aguijoneaba por igual la pechuga, alas, piernas e incluso la cola con la jeringa llena de vino tinto; sin embargo, olvidó mezclarlo con la salsa y al darse cuenta de esto, optó por bañar al pavo con esta, esperando que los agujeros que se extendían por toda el ave le ayudaran a absorber el condimento. Por su parte, Yo puso a hervir unas ocho patatas y se dispuso a preparar el relleno del pavo guiándose con su desarrollado olfato para reconocer los ingredientes y la cantidad que de estos se utilizaba; parecía funcionar por un momento, pero la mezcla de olores en aquella cocina era tan densa y variada (porque cada cocinero agregaba su propio toque al platillo) que resultó ser una confusión total y terminó por usar todos los ingredientes que pudo reconocer en cantidades incorrectas.

Sus problemas recién comenzaban. La chica castaña se distrajo mientras elaboraba la masa para el panque y se olvidó por completo del relleno que ya se estaba quemando en el sartén donde lo había puesto a cocinar; Asuka no encontraba la manera de encender el horno y en su desespero tiró al suelo el tazón de frutas secas que eran necesarias para el pan, viéndose obligada a ir por más mientras que su compañera luchaba contra una sartén que no paraba de arrojar humo. Peripecias similares vivieron las dos participantes de los _No Names _que quemaron cuanto arrojaron a la estufa: las patatas se quedaron secas y su cascara comenzó a carbonizarse, curiosamente el interior de los tubérculos seguía crudo y duro; se vieron en la necesidad de repetir cinco veces el panque por un exceso de levadura y quemar otros dos, igual el relleno fue cocinado otra vez, aunque en esta ocasión solo quedaban restos del intento anterior. Y en cuanto al pavo, por fuera lucia bien y dorado, pero no dejaba de arrojar vapor desde su interior. De todo esto, los equipos rivales desconocían por concentrarse solo en sus cenas, pero tanto escándalo y humo no pasó desapercibido por Shiroysha y Kuro Usagi, que centraban su atención en las dos chicas.

–Ese pavo lleva más de cinco horas en el horno –dijo intrigada Shiroyasha–. Ya debe estar seco por dentro…

–Creo que ya no tienen por qué seguir participando –agregó la chica conejo con una gota de sudor en su frente.

–Me sorprende que no incendiaran nada.

La competencia había terminado hacia un par de horas. Luego de una interrupción provocada por el dueto _No Name_ y su pavo que al salir del horno inundó la cocina con humo, se decretó que la victoria fue para un par de elfos de una comunidad del oeste del Pequeño Mundo. En cuanto a Asuka y Yo, ambas se llevaron el último lugar y un horno descompuesto.

Al final de la agotadora jornada, las tres habitantes de la casa _No Name _regresaban a sus tierras buscando un descanso placentero y, al menos las dos niñas humanas, tenían reservada una paliza para Izayoi. Ambas estaban despeinadas, con la ropa manchada y con un aroma a humo. Kuro Usagi les seguía unos pasos atrás, seguía con su atuendo especial. Y a ellas se había unido Shiroyasha que, sin tener más motivo que admirar a la chica conejo, les acompañó a su casa.

Ninguna de ellas se imaginaba la sorpresa que les esperaba. Apenas entraron a su terreno se vieron asombradas, incluyendo la rey demonio, por el gigantesco pino decorado con adornos navideños que les esperaba a un lado de la mansión. Junto a este estaba la gran mesa del comedor, rodeada por todos los niños y repleta de platillos diferentes, desde pasteles y panques, sopas, caldos y diversos cortes de carne, incluyendo un gordo y dorado pavo. No salían de su asombro cuando el astuto Izayoi se acercó a ellas, portando un gorro rojo idéntico al de Shiroyasha. Aunque su intención era saludar a sus amigas, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada al atractivo conjunto de Kuro Usagi.

–Shiroyasha –se limitó a decirle mientras levantaba su dedo pulgar en un gesto de aprobación, cosa que ella respondió del mismo modo–. Bienvenidas a casa.

–Izayoi –tartamudeó Asuka–. ¿Qué es esto?

–Es nuestra fiesta navideña –respondió con una sonrisa tranquila–. A Jin le pareció buena idea celebrar por nuestros logros en navidad por el periodo de paz. Y como Asuka no ha celebrado una navidad.

–¿Eh? Pero… pero yo… –dijo nervioso el joven líder.

–Entonces… –dijo Yo con calma–. ¿Todo esto fue idea de ustedes dos?

–Sí. Una broma para hacerlo divertido y poder preparar la sorpresa. ¿Pero que esperan?

–¡Gracias, gracias! –gritó Asuka emocionada, corriendo hacia el gran pino para admirarlo.

–Izayoi –habló la castaña–. ¿De dónde sacaron ese gran árbol?

–Lo traje de las montañas. Solo lo saque de la tierra y lo plantamos aquí; estoy seguro que durará mucho tiempo –dijo con calma, dirigiéndose a la mesa en donde ya estaba Kuro Usagi.

Yo permaneció en silencio unos segundos mirando al despreocupado muchacho alejarse. ¿En verdad había hecho esto por Asuka? ¿O sería una forma de decirles lo siento por la mala pasada en el duelo de cocina? ¿El chico sentía algo por Asuka? Esto daba vueltas en su mente cuando el grito de Kuro Usagi le regresó al mundo real.

–¡Miren al cielo todos! –señalaba a lo lejos una figura que parecía ser un trineo jalado por un caballo–. Es Papá Noel.

–¿Santa Claus? –se asombró Asuka tornando a mirada al cielo–. ¡Es él! ¿Ya salió a repartir los regalos?

–¿Regalos? –preguntó Shiroyasha–. Que locuras dices; ese anciano sale en su trineo cada año y provoca una nevada en todo el Pequeño Mundo.

Y como si se tratase de una profeta, después de las palabras de la demonio de cabello blanco, una ligera nevada comenzó a caer sobre las tierras de los _No Names_, al igual que en todos los lugares del Pequeño Mundo por los que el misterioso viajero pasaba con su trineo. Izaoyi sonrió en sus adentros. El día de pronto se volvió divertido.

_El tercer día de Navidad mi amor me regalo:_

_Tres niños traviesos,_

_Dos cajas de pockys_

_Y una chica impopu._


	4. Cuarto Día

Cuarto día: Cuatro detectives.  
(Hyouka)

Dos jóvenes en bicicleta atravesaban la ciudad por sus tranquilas calles; su destino estaba casi a las afueras de la misma, donde los campos de cultivo de arroz se extienden bajo el cuidado de las antiguas familias de agricultores. Uno de esos chicos tenia dibujada una sonrisa en el rostro, que combina perfecto con su traje de Santa Claus y el costal que llevaba atado a su espalda; el otro carecía de expresión alguna, su mirada estaba fija en el trayecto que realizaban y su chaqueta negra combinaba perfectamente con su descuidado cabello del mismo color.

Juntos llegaron hasta la enorme casa de la familia Chitanda, que fácilmente podía albergar a la mitad de la escuela a la que asistían. Estarían asombrados, pero no era la primera vez que visitaban aquel lugar tan tradicional y lleno de campos verdes. Simplemente entraron por el sólido arco de madera que funcionaba de umbral y estacionaron sus vehículos junto a uno de los edificios que formaban parte de la residencia Chitanda. Para su fortuna, el frio era gentil y a pesar de la gran cantidad de nubes, no había caído ni un copo de nieve desde la llegada del invierno.

–Cada día me sorprende más –dijo el chico del traje rojo. Con cuidado desató el costal de su espalda y lo dejó en el suelo–. No pensé que quisieras hacer algo estos días libres.

–Deja de decir cosas así –respondió el otro muchacho–. Tú y Mayaka no me dejan en paz con sus comentarios.

–Discúlpanos por eso, pero te conocemos desde hace mucho y nos sorprende que de pronto hagas algo –confeso el chico manteniendo su sonrisa–. Houtarou, sabemos cómo es tu estilo de vida, ahorrando energía siempre. Pero desde que conociste Chitanda, eso ha cambiado.

–Chitanda… –repitió Oreki. En efecto, su vida había dado una vuelta de 180° desde que encontró a Eru Chitanda en el salón reservado para el club de literatura clásica–. No veo conexión.

–¡Oh vamos! Es muy obvia. Además, muchos creen que ustedes dos –comenzó a hablar con un voz traviesa–. Son novios, o a menos que se gustan.

Oreki lo miro en silencio por todo un minuto. Aunque su expresión comúnmente inspiraba pereza al contemplarle los primeros segundos, Satoshi temía que lo golpeara o empujara hacia el árbol. Su amigo se había vuelto muy impredecible en los últimos meses.

–Eso es una pérdida de energía.

–Ese es el Houtarou que conozco –sonrió Satoshi–. ¿Podrías ayudarme con el costal?

–No –respondió a secas–. Eso también es un desperdicio de energía –dijo con su característica voz perezosa y echó a andar hacia una de las puertas corredizas.

–Quizá… muy Houtarou –murmuró el joven Santa Claus.

Houtarou abrió la primera puerta a la que llegó, ya conocía de memoria que puertas podía abrir sin pedir permiso y una de estas era la que le llevaba a un pequeño recibidor donde dejaron los zapatos como se acostumbra en Japón. Les extrañó que Chitanda no apareciera para recibirles, aunque lo atribuyeron al hecho de que Mayaka llevaba en ese lugar desde un día antes y ambas debían estar distraídas cocinando.

Sin pedir permiso anduvieron por el silencioso y oscuro pasillo; la residencia estaba sola pues los padres de Eru tuvieron que viajar por un negocio y los pocos empleados, un jardinero y dos criadas, tuvieron el día libre por orden de ella. Así era mejor, los cuatro miembros del club de literatura clásica se sentían más cómodos con toda la casa para ellos solos. Al fin llegaron a la sala donde solían reunirse; Mayaka estaba sola, dándoles la espalda a los chicos, y justo cuando ellos pensaban entrar, hizo aparición la heredera de aquella gran residencia ¿Acaso la chica de brillantes ojos purpuras sintió su presencia? Houtarou así lo creía.

–Buenos dí… –comenzó a decir al entrar a la habitación, pero fue interrumpido por su amigo Satoshi.

–¡Jo jo jo! ¡Feliz navidad! –vociferó el joven de traje rojo irrumpiendo en la sala y sorprendiendo a las dos chicas–. ¿Dónde están las niñas que se portaron bien este año?

–Días… –terminó su saludo Houtarou.

–¡Oreki-san! ¡Fukube-san! –expresó Eru Chitanda. Su expresión lucía algo preocupada, pero se alivió al ver al joven de cabellos descuidados–. Qué bueno que llegaron.

–Un poco tarde, ¿no crees Fuku-chan? –dijo Mayaka poniéndose de pie–. Aunque de Oreki no me sorprende.

–También me da gusto verte –respondió Houtarou sin dar mucha importancia. Estaba a punto de tomar asiento cuando las manos de Chitanda le detuvieron. La miró a los ojos, ese par de luceros destellantes que era imposible de ignorar.

–Oreki-san, necesito tu ayuda –dijo Eru.

–Chi-chan, ¿qué te pasa? –se preocupó Mayaka. Hacia unos minutos que su amiga no paraba de sonreír y ahora era lo contrario.

–Nos han robado –respondió con suma prisa–. Se robaron nuestros regalos.

–¿Qué? –saltó de inmediato Mayaka–. ¿Cómo que se los robaron?

–Fui a buscarlos y ya no están en el armario –explicó Chitanda, que no soltaba la mano de Oreki–. Por favor, ayúdennos a buscarlos.

–Parece que llegamos a tiempo Houtarou –sonrió Satoshi con emoción–. Tenemos un misterio navideño.

–Nada de misterios –dijo con una expresión fría el chico–. Ya gasté mucha energía en la bicicleta.

–Oreki-san, por favor –reaccionó Eru de inmediato sujetado ambas manos del joven. Aquella acción ya parecía un acto reflejo–. No puedo dejar de pensar en eso.

Y con esta frase se liberaba un destello singular en la mirada de la joven, mismo que al parecer, el único que podía distinguirlo era Houtarou y que siempre doblegaba su voluntad y pereza, cediendo a las peticiones de Chitanda.

Los cuatro jóvenes se sentaron en torno de la pequeña mesa de la sala. No tenían nada frente a ellos más que un tazón lleno de galletas caseras que las chicas habían horneado desde la noche anterior y un par de hojas blancas para tomar apuntes de sus teorías. Ya anteriormente, habían entrado en la habitación donde estaban guardados los regalos, inspeccionaron el ropero y toda la pieza en sí, buscando cualquier objeto que les sirviera de pista, alguna huella en el suelo, lo que fuera útil, pero no tuvieron resultado alguno. Incluso se aventuraron a buscar los regalos por los pasillos y el jardín de la residencia Chitanda, sin éxito alguno. Habían desaparecido.

–Muy bien, lo primero es determinar que estamos buscando –dijo Satoshi tomando nota–. Se trata de seis regalos, uno para Chitanda, otro para Mayaka, dos para Houtarou y dos para mí.

–¿Y que eran esos regalos? –preguntó Oreki sin apartar la vista de la mesa.

–No era nada valioso Oreki-san –respondió Chitanda de inmediato–. Solo cosas sencillas que puedes usar a diario, nada especial en verdad.

–Sería más fácil si nos dijeran –agregó Satoshi sin despegar el lápiz de papel.

–Eso lo hace esto aún más extraño –dijo Mayaka contemplando el árbol de navidad que estaba a su lado. No tenía ni un solo regalo bajo sus ramas y las luces titilaban con rapidez, como la multitud de cámaras fotográficas en un evento deportivo–. No era nada de valor considerable.

–Entonces no es conveniente venderlos. ¡Oh! –expresó Satoshi–. Puede tratarse de una venganza.

–¿Venganza? –preguntó sorprendida la chica de cabellos negros.

–¡Sí! Alguna de las familias vecinas que están molestos o le tengan envidia a tu casa, ya sabes cómo son esas cosas.

–Pero mis padres siempre han tratado de llevarse bien con los vecinos, y cuando no están, yo procuro mantener todo en orden –respondió Chitanda tomando una galleta del tazón–. No creo que buscaran algo así.

–¿Y algún empleado molesto? –insistía Satoshi con su teoría de la venganza–. Alguno de tus tres empleados pudo planearlo, buscando una mejora a su situación laboral.

–Fuku-chan… ¿sabes cuánto ganan ellos en verdad? –intervino Mayaka–, además ellos no están desde ayer en la tarde. Chi-chan les dio el día de hoy libre.

–Y los regalos los escondimos ahí anoche –agregó Chitanda tomando una segunda galleta–. Hasta hoy que los busqué.

–¿Y un ladronzuelo cualquiera? –propuso Mayaka –Algún vago que entrara a robar.

–¿Pero que se fijara solo en los regalos? Eso sería muy extraño –señaló Satoshi.

–Todas esas teorías son erróneas –intervino Houtarou. Había permanecido en silencio escuchando las ideas de sus amigos mientras jugaba con el mechón más largo de su cabello, gesto que hacía siempre que analizaba una situación–. Todas tienen fallas que las hacen imposibles.

–¿A si? –preguntó Mayaka con un tono acusador. A pesar de todo, ella y Houtarou aún no se llevaban muy bien–. Bien, explícanos.

–Bien… en primer lugar, los empleados. Ellos son inocentes por el simple hecho de no encontrarse en la casa desde ayer en la tarde. De haberse ido en la noche aún podrían ser considerados sospechosos, ya que sabrían donde se guardaron los regalos –explicó. Hizo una pausa y tomo aire para continuar–. Pero al no encontrarse quedan libres. Segundo, las familias vecinas y el ladrón, ambos son más factibles pero hay cosas que le quitan peso a esas ideas –hizo otra pausa. Tomó un lápiz y se puso a dibujar un plano de la habitación donde estaban guardados los regalos–. Las cosas robadas no son valiosas como dicen, y tampoco tienen tanto valor sentimental para dañarnos, tampoco existe un conflicto entre familias. Igual es poco creíble el ladrón, no tenía motivo para enfocarse en esos regalos; ambos debían enfocarse en objetos más valiosos. Además, estaban muy escondidos, solo ustedes dos sabían en dónde.

–Pudieron estarlas espiando –sugirió Satoshi.

–Imposible. Esa habitación no tiene ventanas –aclaró Houtarou de inmediato–. La única forma de verlas guardando los regalos ahí, era entrar y vigilarlas desde el pasillo, pero hubiera sido descubierto muy fácil al caminar. Así que no existía un motivo real para robar esos regalos ni tampoco para que se conociera su escondite… solo dos personas lo sabían.

–¿Insinúas que nosotras los robamos? –preguntó Mayaka, con un ligero tono de indignación en su voz.

–No, solo fue una –dijo con calma–. Quien se llevó los regalos dejó un cabello suyo en la cerradura del armario y unas cuantas migajas dentro del mueble; también me habló hace unos días y me dijo que leyó el cuento del _Grinch_. Fue Chitanda.

–¿Qué? –se asombraron Satoshi y Mayaka, levantándose de sus asientos. En cambio, Eru permaneció sentada en total calma.

–Muy bien Oreki-san –habló con una sonrisa–. Sabía que ibas a descubrirme.

–¿Qué? –gritó Satoshi con cara de espanto–. ¿En serio, ella? Te robaste a ti misma, pero ¿cómo? ¿Por qué? –balbuceaba sin sentido alguno.

–Chi-chan, tú los tomaste. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? –le preguntó Mayaka.

–Quería que este día fuera un poco más divertido –respondió manteniendo la sonrisa–. Y pensé que debíamos resolver un misterio, como hacemos siempre en la escuela.

–Aunque ahora una de nosotros fue la villana –agregó Satoshi, su voz alegre había vuelto–. Así deben ser esas fiestas temáticas donde se finge la escena de un crimen, o no ¿Houtarou?

El chico no respondió. Cuando todos voltearon a verlo, tenía la cabeza descansando sobre sus brazos que cruzó sobre la mesa como si de un cojín se tratara. Houtarou se había quedado dormido después de gastar tanta energía en un solo día.

_El cuarto día de Navidad mi amor me regalo:_

_Cuatro detectives,_

_Tres niños traviesos,_

_Dos cajas de pockys_

_Y una chica impopu._


	5. Quinto Día

Quinto día: Cinco cosplays de Madoka-tan  
(Outbreak Company)

–Me niego a eso –resonó la voz de Shinichi en la sala de juntas–. Pueden pedirme lo que sea, pero eso no.

–Es una fecha ideal para promover la paz y unidad que tanto profesas –defendió su postura el señor Matoba–. Abunda el material y enseñarles una fiesta debe ser más sencillo que dar clases de japonés.

–Puede que sea cierto, ¡pero aun así me niego! –repitió el chico otaku–. Y no podrá hacerme cambiar de parecer.

–Pero…

–¡Ya lo dije! –vociferó. Caminó hasta la puerta antes de salir miró hacia atrás–. ¡Odio la Navidad! –gritó antes de abandonar la oficina, dejando solo al representante del gobierno.

–Ese chico… –se quejó frunciendo el ceño–. Es muy obstinado, pero muy útil también –dio un suspiro. Tomó una de las tantas hojas impresas que tenía frente a él y le revisó–. Peor aún, ya habíamos comprado todo lo necesario para celebrar navidad. Más dinero desperdiciado.

Matoba-san se quedó sentado, haciendo cuentas del dinero que ya se había gastado para celebrar navidad. Los pinos artificiales, las luces para decorar todo el pueblo, generadores eléctricos, esferas e incluso comida navideña occidental figuraban en las facturas que sumaban una gran cantidad de dinero desperdiciado. De igual modo podían intentar inculcar la Navidad entre los habitantes del imperio Eldant, pero sin su principal "evangelista", no estaba seguro de cuanta aceptación tendrían. Perdido en sus cálculos se encontraba, cuando a su despacho entró la joven teniente Minori.

–Matoba-san –le saludó–. ¿Qué pasa con Shinichi-kun? Lo vi muy molesto hace unos segundos –comento ella. Al ver que no había respuesta y el representante del gobierno también parecía molesto, se preocupó–. Y no es el único. ¿Qué paso con ustedes dos?

–No fue nada personal –respondió con un suspiro–. Es solo que no quiere ayudarnos con la Navidad. Dejó muy claro que la odia.

–¿Eh? ¿Shinichi odia la Navidad? –se sorprendió la militar–. ¿Por qué? Es una época muy divertida, ideal para estar con los amigos. Y ¿su mensaje de amistad y paz?

–Lo mismo le dije pero se negó. Parece que tendremos que cancelar los planes navideños.

–Nada de eso Matoba-san –le interrumpió Minori–. No pedí muérdagos para que terminen en la basura.

–¿Y qué piensa hacer?

–Muy fácil –sonrió con decisión la chica de lentes–. Haré que le guste la Navidad de un modo u otro.

Las puertas del recinto otaku de Shinichi permanecían cerradas. Él estaba dentro jugando videojuegos, las sonidos provenientes del televisor penetraban hasta el pasillo, donde la sirvienta mitad elfo Myucel, el hombre lagarto jardinero Blük y la mujer lobo Elbia permanecían con un oído pegado a la puerta, con la esperanza de saber que le ocurría a su amo. Estaban muy preocupado por él.

–No escucho nada más que los botones del videojuego –dijo la mujer lobo.

–Se veía muy molesto desde la mañana –comentó Blük–. ¿Qué le pasaría al amo?

–Myucel, tu eres la más cercana a él. Debes saber que tiene –agregó Elbia.

–Bueno –dijo tímidamente la sirvienta–. Desde anoche parecía algo molesto. Dijo que se acercaba una fecha que odia desde que vive solo, pero solo eso.

–¿Una fecha? –se extrañaron los otros dos.

–Sí, es todo lo que dijo. ¿Será acaso –se estremeció Myucel– que algún familiar falleció?

–¿No creen que es una falta de respeto espiar a su amo? –intervino Minori apareciendo tras ellos, a lo que los tres sirvientes respondieron con un grito del susto–. Vengan conmigo.

A los tres protegidos de Shinichi no les quedó más opción que obedecer las órdenes de la chica de lentes y, como si de un grupo de niños regañados se tratara, la siguieron hasta la sala. Ninguno de ellos se atrevía a levantar la mirada, permanecían serios y con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Sabían que cometieron una falta en contra de su gentil amo, y aunque él se negara a castigarles, no estaban tan seguros de la postura de Minori.

–Bien… estaban espiando a Shinichi –comenzó a hablar, pero fue interrumpida.

–¡Perdónenos! –suplicaron en coro poniéndose de rodillas–. Solo estamos preocupados por el amo.

–¿Eh? Así que ustedes tampoco saben nada –dijo la chica de lentes asombrada–. Pueden sentarse, no voy a regañarles ni nada –agregó para calmarles.

–Disculpe pero –se dirigió Myucel a ella–, estamos preocupados por el amo. Desde anoche se comporta raro y dice estar molesto por una fecha.

–Sí, estoy al tanto de ello. Ya lo expresó en nuestros cuarteles hace unos minutos –informó Minori. Dio un suspiro y prosiguió–. Verán, al parecer esta molesto porque se acerca…

Pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas. Las puertas principales se abrieron de par en par con un brusco golpe proveniente del exterior y un ejército de guardias imperiales entró en la mansión. Esto causó que los cuatro ocupantes de la sala se asustaran por la intromisión y se tendieran en el suelo. Aquello parecía un ataque en su contra, hasta que una voz aguda les tranquilizo, aunque para Elbia solo empeoraba el ambiente.

–¡¿Por qué no abren la puerta?! –recamó la voz de una joven. Se trataba de la gobernante del imperio Eldant: Petralka–. ¡Myucel! ¡Shinichi!

–Su alteza… esto es una violación a la privacidad y allanamiento de morada –comentó el caballero que avanzaba detrás de ella.

–No es delito para mí, Garius. Y ya teníamos mucho tiempo esperando.

–Solo fueron tres minutos…

–Los que fueran, nadie debe hacerme esperar –renegó la joven.

Ante tal escándalo, parecía imposible que Shinichi permaneciera encerrado; sin embargo poco le importo y las puertas permanecieron selladas. Esto era increíble, ahora todos sus empleados estaban preocupados.

La primera en asomarse al vestíbulo fue Myucel, que con pasos cortos y tímidos se acercó a la comitiva de Petralka. Detrás de ella le seguían Minori y Blük.

–¡Ahí estas Myucel! –le regañó al verla–. ¿Por qué me hacen esperar tanto? Tengo mucho trabajo que apeas me deja venir y ustedes lo gastan.

–Lo siento –de disculpó con un hilo de voz. Aunque ya se llevaran bien, Petralka aún le daba algo de miedo a la mestiza–. No escuchamos la puerta, estábamos hablando de…

–¿Y qué es tan importante como para ignorarme? –interrumpió la emperatriz.

–Se trata de Shinichi –respondió Minori al instante. Con esa respuesta, Petralka se quedó callada y su rostro pasó del enojo a la preocupación.

–Así que todo esto es porque odia ese tal Navidad –dijo Garius después de tomar un sorbo de su taza de té–. Parece muy inmaduro.

Después de la llegada de Petralka, Minori se encargó de explicar la situación. Shinichi estaba molesto por la cercanía de la Navidad, fecha que odiaba sin un motivo aparente, pues se negaba a darlo. Además de explicar en qué consistía la Navidad (según la tradición japonesa) y de enseñarles fotografías de los árboles de navidad decorados, Minori se atrevió a exponer una idea del resentimiento del chico otaku. Según sus conclusiones, todo apuntaba a que su mala actitud era causada por la soledad en que vivía en su natal Japón. No tenía ni un solo amigo con quien compartir en esa fecha, ni siquiera sus ocupados padres tenían tiempo para pasarlo con él; su resentimiento era por la gran soledad en la que vivía y una fecha en donde lo único que veía en las calles eran a varias personas divirtiéndose juntas y a las amorosas parejas compartir la nieve, solo le recordaba lo solitario que era.

–La soledad pude llevar a un hombre a los extremos –dijo Minori–. Y Shinichi ha sido afortunado en no tocar los peores.

–Bien, pero… ¿vamos a hacer algo para sacarlo? –preguntó Elbia.

–Yo me encargaré de él –se adelantó Petralka–. Ya me ayudo una vez con eso, ahora me toca a mí salvarlo –dijo, provocando en Myucel un grito de frustración.

–Me temo que este caso es diferente, su alteza –le respondió la militar, calmando a la sirvienta elfa–. Tenemos que hacer que adore la navidad, que sea feliz y demostrarle que ya no está solo.

–¿Y cómo haremos eso? –preguntó con interés el caballero Garius.

–Eso es muy sencillo. Blük, necesitare tu ayuda para decorar este lugar.

–Cuente conmigo.

–Y en cuanto a nosotras –sus profundos ojos brillaron detrás del cristal de los anteojos–, haremos cosplay.

–¿Cosplay? –se preguntaron las chicas.

–Sí. Nos disfrazaremos como un personaje de este manga –dijo colocando un tomo de Madoka-tan en la mesa.

–Es el favorito del amo –expresó Myucel al reconocer la portada.

–Así le quitaremos el mal humor –se expresó orgullosa de su plan Minori–. ¿Cuento con ustedes?

–¡Sí! –gritaron al unísono.

Era de día. El sol se encontraba en un punto alto en el cielo, señalando que ya pasaba del medio día en el imperio Eldant; ajeno a todo esto, el joven Shinichi seguía plácidamente dormido en su elegante cama. La noche anterior se desveló jugando videojuegos de peleas para calmar su mal humor; cuando el sueño le derrotó, partió a su recamara pero no pudo llegar y cayó dormido frente a la habitación de Minori.

Lentamente, las cortinas verdes que cubrían sus ventanas se recorrieron para dejar entrar la luz del sol, dándole de lleno en la cara. Ante esto, hizo un gesto de molestia y se giró al otro lado donde también le atacaban los rayos de luz.

–¡Despierte amo! –resonó la grave voz de Blük en la habitación, despertando a Shinichi al instante.

–¡¿Qué pasa?! –saltó de la cama el otaku. Sin duda, la diferencia de la ruda voz del lagarto y la dulce de la sirvienta eran abismales–. Blük… eres tú –balbuceó el chico tratando de calmarse–. ¿Qué sucede? Oye… ¿Por qué estás tú aquí?

–Vine a despertarlo amo –se explicó el jardinero–. Ya pasa de medio día.

–¿Medio día? –se sobresaltó Shinichi–. ¿Por qué tan tarde? Myucel siempre me llama… ¿eh? ¿Y Myucel? –dijo buscándola por todos lados.

–Ella está abajo, ocupada con algo. Pero el desayuno ya está preparado.

–Gracias Blük, bajare en un momento.

El jardinero salió de la habitación con un paso lento, impidiendo que Shinichi pudiera cambiarse de ropa por pena a hacerlo frente a él. Una vez solo, el joven se quitó la pijama y la dejó a un lado de la cama, caminó hasta el ropero y tomo una sudadera y un pantalón azul. Mientras se vestía, reflexionaba sobre su comportamiento. Los días anteriores había sido muy grosero y cortante con todos, su mal humor se apoderó de él y llegó a comportarse mal con todos a su alrededor, pero la preocupaba en especial Myucel. Temía arruinar la buena relación que mantenían.

–¡Basta! –gritó–. ¡Esa tonta fecha no me va a arruinar mi nueva vida!

Y con esa nueva actitud salió de su habitación y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos escalones, evitado caerse en más de una ocasión. Había tratado mal a su adorada sirvienta y tenía que pedir disculpas; Navidad no le importaba ya, además, ya no estaba solo en el mundo.

–¡Myucel! –gritó el llegar al comedor. Todo estaba oscuro y no lograba ver nada–. ¿Qué pasó aquí?

–¡Feliz Navidad Shinichi! –le respondió un coro de voces femeninas.

En cuanto a frase terminó, las luces del comedor se encendieron, revelando un hermoso pino navideño decorado desde la punta hasta la base, con esferas, luces y pequeñas estrellas que flotaban a su alrededor. Los muros estaban decorados por numerosas botas rojas, guirnaldas verdes con moños rojos que bordeaban el perímetro, muñecos de nieve de papel y hasta velas en faros de colores flotaban junto a las paredes del comedor. Aun asombrado, el chico otaku se vio atacado por un grupo de cuatro Madokas, todas de diferente estatura y color de cabello.

–¿Qué, que pasa? –repitió sin salir de su asombro–. ¿Myucel? ¿Petrarka? –dijo al reconocerlas–. ¿Minori-san? ¿Elbia? ¿Qué hacen con cosplay de Madoka-tan?

–Es para alegrarlo amo –respondió Myucel con una sonrisa que, junto a sus mejillas sonrojadas, daban una apariencia realmente tierna–. Estos días ha estado muy molesto, solo queríamos que se alegrara de nuevo.

–¿Y todas se vistieron como Madoka-tan? –tartamudeó el chico al borde de una hemorragia nasal.

–El plan era que cada una eligiera a un personaje distinto –explicó Minori, acomodándose las gafas–. Pero olvidamos ponernos de acuerdo y terminamos por elegir al mismo personaje –rió nerviosa.

–Pero de todas, yo soy la que luce mejor con este atuendo –alardeó Petrarka–. Tú mismo lo dijiste, luzco como la verdadera Madoka-tan.

Shinichi guardó silencio un momento. Se separó un par de pasos de las cuatro chicas y las contemplo en silencio. Sus ojos parecían estar al borde de las lágrimas y sus manos temblaban.

–Esto… esto es… –masculló el joven otaku–. ¡Es lo más bello que alguien ha hecho por mí! –gritó a los cuatro vientos–. ¡Estoy viviendo un sueño! Petralka es como la verdadera Madoka-tan; Myucel igual se ve atractiva, como una versión mayor; Elbia da vida a los fan-arts donde dibujan a Madoka con orejas de animal; y Minori luce sexy con el traje, como si fuera una versión ecchi.

–Tratare de tomar eso como un cumplido –dijo ella, algo molesta.

–¡Muchas gracias a todas! –dijo llorando el chico.

–¡Amo! –se preocupó Myucel al verlo–. ¿Se encuentra bien?

–Sí, sí. ¡Mejor que nunca! –expresó Shinichi. No paraba de sonreír–. ¡Esto es un sueño hecho realidad!

–Disculpen –se escuchó la voz de un hombre. Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo a Garius entrar. Pero no vestía su acostumbrada armadura, sino que sus ropas eran un vestido idéntico al de Madoka-tan–. No podía terminar de ponerme la ropa.

–Descuida Garius, llegas a tiempo –le dijo Minori, haciéndole señas de acercarse–. Te dije que te verías bien.

Shinichi se quedó helado al escuchar las palabras del caballero y aún más al saber quién le había entregado las ropas. Se negaba a dar la vuelta y saludar a Garius, no reunía la fuerza suficiente para lograrlo, pero si no actuaba con cortesía podría tener terribles consecuencias que llevaría a una guerra entre dimensiones. Lentamente se giró sobre su propio eje y lo primero que vio fue el joven de cabellos violetas con un diminuto vestido de _maho shojo_. El sueño se volvió una pesadilla.

_El quinto día de Navidad mi amor me regaló:_

_Cinco cosplays de Madoka-tan;_

_Cuatro detectives,_

_Tres niños traviesos,_

_Dos cajas de pokcys_

_Y una chica impopu._


	6. Sexto Día

Sexto día: seis caballas.  
(Free!)

–¡Feliz Navidad Rei-chan! –saltó el rubio Nagisa sobre la espalda de Rei, que estuvo a punto de tirar las cajas llenas de adornos navideños.

–¡Basta de eso! –renegó el joven de anteojos recuperando el equilibrio–. Oye, deja de hacer eso.

–No te quejaste la primera vez.

–Pero ahora es diferente, traigo todas las cajas de adornos –seguía quejándose el peliazul–. Eso fue peligroso, pude caer y romper algo. Además –hizo una pausa mirando a Nagisa–. Tú debías ayudarme a cargar estas cosas.

–Lo intenté, pero ya habías tomado todas las cajas cuando me di la vuelta.

–¡Mentira! Solo desapareciste y me dejaste solo.

–Oigan, tranquilos –intervino Makoto entrando en la sala. Cargaba un pino navideño artificial y una caja de guirnaldas–. No se peleen en estas fechas, se supone que estamos aquí para divertirnos un rato.

–No pensé que tuviéramos que decorar la casa –alegó Nagisa–. ¿De quién fue la idea de celebrar Navidad en casa de Haru-chan?

–Tuya –respondieron al unísono los otros dos chicos, la reacción del rubio fue como si le hubiesen arrojado un cubetazo de agua helada.

–Bueno, será mejor empezar a decorar –sugirió el rubio de inmediato, sonriendo nervioso y rascando su nuca.

–Y a todo esto, ¿Dónde está Haruka-senpai? –preguntó Rei dejando a un lado las cajas–. No lo he visto desde que llegamos.

–Él está en la tina aun, dice que no tarda en salir –Makoto dejó el árbol a un lado. Su mirada tranquila y apacible permanecía inmutable.

–Ni hablar, será mejor comenzar –dijo Nagisa abriendo las cajas–. No sabemos cuándo tenga ganas de salir.

Los tres chicos pusieron sus manos a la obra. Sacaron todos los adornos de sus respectivas cajas y comenzaron a adornar con motivo de la fecha. La mayoría de estos ornamentos lucían algo viejos y hasta descuidados, algunos tapetes con hilos sueltos que tuvieron que cortar, varias guirnaldas de colores que unieron porque ya estaban gastadas de las orillas y podían romperse en cualquier momento. Y cuando se quedaron sin más adornos navideños, Makoto fue por su mochila y sacó varias guirnaldas más y pequeñas campanas que colgaron por toda la sala. No podía hacer mucho con las pocas cosas que tenían, pero procuraron que todo quedara bien esparcido y alegrara un poco hasta el último rincón. Mientras se tomaban un respiro Nagisa exponía su teoría sobre la obsesión de Haruka con el agua, pensaba que no era humano, sino un tritón; pero antes de que Rei y Matoko le dijeran que era una locura, alguien llamó a la puerta. El joven de ojos verdes se levantó de su asiento y fue a abrir. Afuera le esperaban Rin y su hermana Gou.

–Makoto –se sorprendió el pelirrojo de afilados dientes al ver quien le abrió la puerta.

–Hola Rin, Gou –los saludó con su voz tranquila–. Pasen, estamos por poner el árbol.

–¿Recién decorando? –sonrió Rin–. No me extraña de Haru.

–¡Hola! ¡Rin-chan! ¡Gou-kun! –les saludó Nagisa al verlos entrar a la casa.

–¡Que no es Gou, llamame Kou! –le regañó al instante la pelirroja.

–Pero eso va contra el destino, Gou-kun –insistía el inquieto chico, aunque ya era con intención de fastidiar a su amiga.

Ante ese escándalo, Rei se acercó al vestíbulo. Lo primero que vio fue a Gou regañando a Nagisa por llamarle por su nombre, curiosamente todos los chicos presentes tenían nombre de mujer y la única chica del grupo tenía nombre de varón. Detrás de ellos distinguía la espalda de Makoto que solo le permitía ver la mitad del rostro de Rin.

–Rin-san –dijo el chico de anteojos–. Feliz Navidad.

–Feliz Navidad, Rei –correspondió el pelirrojo con una sonrisa. En el pasado tuvieron una ligera rivalidad, puesto que ambos llegaron a ocupar el mismo puesto en el equipo de natación. Pero después de cederle su lugar en la competencia de relevos, ambos dejaron las asperezas atrás y se volvieron buenos amigos.

–¿Y Haruka-senpai? –preguntó Gou después de pellizcar a Nagisa–. ¿Dónde está?

–Ya tenemos mucho tiempo aquí y aun no lo vemos –respondió Rei acomodándose las gafas.

–La última vez que lo vi estaba en la tina y dijo que no tardaba –habló tranquilo Makoto. Ya conocía cuanto tiempo podía pasar su amigo sumergido en la tina del baño.

–Vaya, vaya –rió el pelirrojo mostrando los afilados dientes–. Haru no ha cambiado nada en tantos años.

–Sí, sigue siendo el mismo –agregó Makoto–. Igual que Nagisa, el solo creció unos centímetros.

–¡Oye Mako-chan! –reclamó el joven de cabellos rubio, provocando las risas de todos.

Las decoraciones ya estaba en su lugar y el verde pino artificial estaba en un rincón de la sala, rodeado de luces que iban desde la punta hasta la base, con una estrella dorada en la copa y esferas de colores en cada una de sus ramas, incluso, dejaron reservada una para colocar una figurilla de Iwatobi-chan, la mascota del equipo de natación. Aunque a Rin le resultaba un tanto incomodo de ver, se abstuvo de comentar algo, no quería arruinar el buen ambiente que habían logrado; sin embargo, le era imposible apartar la mirada de tan peculiar personaje.

–Oh Rin-chan –le dijo Nagisa acercándose–. Veo que te agradó Iwatobi-chan.

–¿Eh? Así que esta es su mascota –dijo tratando de darle mucha importancia, no quería expresar su verdadera opinión–. Es muy… diferente a las demás.

–Lo sé, sí que destaca mucho…

–Pensamos en regalarlos a los miembros del club de natación… aunque nadie quería unirse. ¡Ya sé! Te daré uno –dijo rebuscando en sus bolsillos–. Tengo un par por aquí.

–Eso –balbuceó Rin, no quería una figura de ese personaje raro–. Eso no hace falta, no tienes que darme nada.

–Acéptalo, por favor –dijo con una sonrisa–. Tenemos una caja llena.

–Pero, pero yo…

–¡Oigan! –gritó Gou, salvando a su hermano del asedio de Nagisa–. Nadie se ha preocupado por la cena.

–Con todo el desastre para decorar la sala, olvidamos cocinar –dijo Rei.

–Supongo que podemos pedir algo de comer –sugirió Makoto tomando el teléfono, pero alguien le hizo cambiar de parecer.

–Eso no es necesario –dijo Haru llegando a la sala, sorprendiéndolos a todos–. Yo me encargo de eso.

Y dicho esto se metió a la cocina. Todos estaban asombrados; no solo la repentina llegada de Haru les pareció extraña, el hecho de tomar la iniciativa de algo que no se tratara sobre agua era algo que no sucedía muy a menudo, mucho menos cuando su rivalidad con Rin había terminado. Preocupados por la conducta de su amigo, los cinco se acercaron a la puerta y pegaron un oído a la madera, tratando de adivinar por medio de los sonidos lo que Haru hacía adentro. Trasteos y pasos eran lo único que se llegaba a distinguir, a lo que se unió el sonido de un sartén con aceite. La incógnita aumentó.

Tras varios minutos de murmullos que preguntaban qué pasaba ahí dentro, las puertas de la cocina se abrieron y detrás de estas apareció Haruka con un gran plato humeante.

–La cena –dijo con calma–. La preparé desde ayer, por si olvidaban preparar la comida.

–Me sorprendes Haru-chan –comentó Nagisa–. Pero…

–¿Eso es lo que creo que es? –preguntó Rei acomodándose las gafas, temía estar viendo otra cosa.

–Sí… eso es –dijo Makoto con una forzada sonrisa en los labios. No pensaba que en esta fecha terminaría comiendo ese platillo.

En el plato humeante, acompañadas por un centro que consistía en varias verduras al vapor, había seis caballas perfectamente cocidas. Una para cada uno de los presentes, que miraban sin entusiasmo lo que tendría que cenar.

–Al menos no tienen piña –dijo Nagisa.

_El sexto día de Navidad mi amor me regaló:_

_Seis caballas;_

_Cinco cosplays de Madoka-tan;_

_Cuatro detectives,_

_Tres niños traviesos,_

_Dos cajas de pockys,_

_Y una chica impopu._


	7. Séptimo Día

Séptimo día: Siete puerros.  
(VOCALOID)

La casa era un hervidero de aguas que desprendían diferentes aromas; en la cocina había varias ollas y sartenes, las cucharas reposaban en todas partes menos en el cajón donde deberían de estar, el suelo manchado reflejaba el gran esfuerzo del grupo de chicas que cocinaban a prisa, pues ya faltaba poco para la cena de Navidad. Las cuatro chicas de VOCALOID; Miku, Meiko, Rin y Luka, se encargaban de tener los platillos listos para la fecha especial, pues sus vecinos Gumi y Gakupo acordaron llegar a pasar la noche con el resto del grupo y cada quien llevaría algo para compartir.

El plan para la reunión navideña era simple; cada uno prepararía algo con su alimento preferido y lo reunirían al final para tener una cena de siete platillos, después pasarían al karaoke para realizar su actividad favorita: cantar. Y así toda la noche o hasta caer dormidos. Una pequeña fiesta sólo entre amigos. Los invitados acordaron llevar un pastel de zanahoria, por parte de Gumi, y unas berenjenas rellenas, hechas por el mismo Gakupo. En cuanto a la casa VOCALOID, Meiko llevaba horas encargándose del pavo marinado solo con vino y de encargarse de las cervezas, aunque todas fuesen para ella sola; Luka preparaba su especial atún a la plancha con una guarnición cocida al vapor; Rin ayudaba a Meiko con el pavo agregándole jugo de naranja y las especias que olvidó a propósito; y Miku daba los toques finales a su ensalada agregándole siete puerros.

–¡Hey ustedes, par de flojos! –gritó Meiko a Kaito y Len, que permanecían sentados frente al televisor jugando con su consola de videojuegos–. Deberían estarnos ayudando.

–Ya hice mi pan de banana –dijo Len con calma–. Está en el horno, no tarda en estar listo.

–Y no puedes preparar nada con helado –agregó Kaito–. Por eso tengo varios litros en la nevera. Lo serviré junto al pan de Len.

–Y ya tenemos listo es postre –completó Len y ambos chicos regresaron a su videoujuego.

Meiko les miró con un enojo contenido mientras apretaban los botones de los mandos; ese par de flojos cometieron uno de los peores errores de sus vidas: ignorar a Meiko. Reprimiéndose para no estrellarles la bótela de vino que cargaba en su mano derecha, se interpuso entre ellos y el televisor. La primera reacción de los chicos fue quejarse y pedirle que se moviera de ese lugar, pero al sentir una mirada asesina sobre ellos, pausaron el juego y miraron el rostro de la castaña. Se petrificaron de terror al notar su expresión de ira, a punto de estallar y golpearles tan fuerte que no despertarían hasta la próxima Navidad.

–Así que los hombres de la casa no quieren hacer nada mientras las chicas cocinamos, ¿eh? –comenzó a decir Meiko, acercándose amenazadora–. Qué bien.

Ambos chicos se abrazaron por el susto, su rostro perdió color al instante y temblaban por el pavor que les inundaba en ese momento.

–Pero deberían ayudarnos… –hizo una pausa. Su mirada se tornó oscura, igual que en su video musical de _Evil food eater Conchita_, aterrando más a los chicos–. Si no quieren pasar Navidad en el hospital.

–¡Voy a poner la mesa! –gritó Len sin soportar la pesada mirada. En el acto se levantó y corrió a la cocina.

–Yo, yo –tartamudeó Kaito, ocultando la cara bajo su bufanda–. ¡Voy a ayudarle! –e imitó a Len.

Sin decir nada, Meiko se dio la vuelta. Apago la consola y el televisor, tomó el control de su estéreo, lo encendió y una melodía tranquila inundó la sala y comedor de la casa VOCALOID.

–Debería ser actriz –dijo para sí misma, recuperando su expresión alegre, que se volvió una sonrisa traviesa al ver como Kaito y Len luchaban entre sí para poner los platos.

El timbre de la puerta principal sonó seguido de un amistoso saludo de Gumi, que con su melodiosa voz cantó un villancico mientras Gakupo le hacía coros. Al oírlos, Luka dejó la cocina y fue a abrirles.

–¡Feliz Navidad Luka! –saltó Gumi sobre la pelirosada, que le correspondió el abrazo–. Disculpa la demora, el pastel no estaba listo.

–Feliz Navidad Gumi. Descuida, recién acabamos de cocinar –le dijo invitándole a pasar–. Aunque aún esperamos por el pavo.

–Está bien –respondió con una sonrisa. En cuanto entró corrió a abrazar a Len por la espalda, que casi rompe un par de platos por el sobresalto.

–Feliz Navidad Luka –dijo Gakupo con voz galante. Cargaba con el pastel de zanahoria y una charola con siete berenjenas rellenas.

–Ah, sí. Feliz Navidad –respondió con frialdad la chica–. Deja eso en la mesa por favor –agregó. Acto seguido le dio la espalda y regresó a la cocina, dejando estupefacto al joven samurái cantante.

–Otra vez me ignoró –murmuró con tristeza–. Pero ya veras, algún día estaremos juntos. ¡Algún día!

Lleno de ese extraño optimismo, que rayaba en la obsesión, se encaminó a la mesa del comedor y dejo los dos paquetes que cargaba. Tras mirar la decoración de la estancia, sonrió amigable y fue con Kaito y Len, que regresaron a su videojuego cuidándose de que Meiko no los viera. En la cocina, Rin y Miku miraban al samurái de cabello morado con cierto desagrado.

–¿Sabe que escuchamos lo que dijo? –preguntó la rubia.

–Lo dudo –agregó Miku–. Luka es solo mía.

–¡¿Qué?! –se sorprendió Rin. Con tantas canciones de temática _yuri_ ya no sabía si era verdad o solo una mentira para entretener a los fans.

Pasó una hora completa desde la llegada de los hermanos "Poid" para que la cena estuviese lista, pues el pavo de Meiko no terminaba de hornearse. Mientras esperaban todos se turnaron para un videojuego de carreras de autos; aunque Len y Kaito presumían de sus habilidades, en todas sus carreras terminaron en último lugar, perdiendo su orgullo cuando Luka, que era la primera vez que lo jugaba, les ganó y remato diciendo: "Que juego tan fácil".

Con la moral destrozada de los dos chicos y un gran apetito por parte de los demás, apagaron la consola y fueron a cenar. Se sirvieron siete platos repletos de los platillos que se prepararon para la cena tan especial; el pavo de Meiko y Rin se acompañaba con la ensalada de Miku, un puerro, y un poco del atún preparado por Luka, además de una berenjena rellena y un trozo de pan de plátano; mientras que el helado y el pastel de zanahoria serian los postres para después de semejante comilona. Extrañamente, les sobró una berenjena.

Todos los vocaloids se sentaron a la mesa; en el frente estaba Meiko, la mayor y a su derecha Kaito y los gemelos; del otro lado estaban solo Miku y Luka, dejando a Gumi frente a Meiko. Los siete presentes se disponían a comer cuando la llegada de Gakupo, que se ausentó para ir al baño, les sorprendió. Solo lo contemplaron mientras él hacía lo mismo, pasando la vida de la mesa a sus amigos; un silencio incomodo se apoderó de la casa, como sucedía en muy pocas ocasiones.

–Ah no… –masculló–. ¿No tengo plato?

–Ni silla –agregó Luka sin dejar de comer de su atún.

–Que cruel –murmuró aguantando el llanto.

–¡Perdón Gakupo! –dijo Len de inmediato–. Kaito me molestaba por querer ayudarme.

–¡No es cierto! –se defendió el peliazul–. Me dijiste que ya estaban todos los platos listos.

–Ya veo… se olvidaron de mi –susurró Gakupo con un rostro sombrío–. De nuevo…

–Tranquilo, tranquilo –se levantó Miku de su silla–. Es cosa de poner un plato más y servirlo –dijo con una sonrisa, buscando arreglar el error.

–Pero Miku –le detuvo Rin mirando la única berenjena que quedaba–. Servimos todo, solo queda una berenjena.

–Les dije que era un pavo muy chico –se quejó Meiko, buscando librarse de la culpa–; pero ustedes no querían sobras.

–No importa –dijo amargamente Gakupo–. Comeré solo la berenjena y el postre.

Todos se miraron entre sí, no querían que su despistado amigo pasara una mala Noche Buena por no poder compartir una buena cena gracias a su pequeño descuido. Todos se miraban entre si buscando una solución cuando Luka se puso de pie, tomó su plato y lo llevó a la cocina. Curiosos, los demás se asomaron para ver que hacía y fueron testigos de un acto de generosidad de la pelirosada: puso la berenjena rellena en otro plato y la mitad de su porción de pavo.

–En todo caso, me gusta más el atún –dijo, ofreciendo el plato al samurái de cabello morado–. Toma, no lo había tocado.

–Gracias –balbuceó el joven sorprendido. No estaba acostumbrado a ese comportamiento por parte de la fuerte Luka.

–¡Espera! –intervino Miku llevando su plato–. Luka no debe quedarse con hambre – dicho esto, le dio la mitad de su ración de atún–. De todas formas yo como poco.

–Puedes tomar un poco de mi ensalada –agregó Meiko–. Saben que yo prefiero la carne.

–También de la mía, quiero dejar mucho espacio para el postre –agregó Kaito sonriendo.

–Y la mitad de nuestro pan –dijeron los gemelos partiendo sus rebanadas en dos.

–Y le daré a Meiko de mi ración de pavo, me gustan más las verduras –agregó Gumi con una voz melódica.

–Chicos… esto es… –tartamudeaba el conmovido vocaloid de cabello morado–. Es lo más lindo que han hecho todos ustedes por mí.

–Bueno, quizá a veces te descuidamos pero –dijo Miku con una sonrisa, tomó su puerro y lo partió a la mitad, ofreciéndoselo a Gakupo–, a pesar de eso te queremos, eres nuestro amigo.

El chico estaba al borde de las lágrimas, aunque su orgullo le impedía romper en llanto frente a todos; compartiendo una parte de lo que había en sus platos, aunque fuera lo que menos les agradara, lograron completar un plato más. Gakupo solo los veía con una sonrisa sincera. Esa noche compartiría un momento agradable y lindo con sus amigos.

–¿Qué esperas? –Luka le golpeó levemente el hombro–. Al menos déjame sentar, después nos ponemos emotivos.

–Claro, claro –dijo él con una sonrisa. Él sabía que, en el fondo, Megurine Luka lo quería aunque fuese un poco y quedaba como prueba el gesto tan amable que hizo por él.

_El séptimo día de Navidad mi amor me regaló:_

_Siete puerros,_

_Seis caballas;_

_Cinco cosplays de Madoka-tan;_

_Cuatro detectives,_

_Tres niños traviesos,_

_Dos cajas de pockys_

_Y una chica impopu._


End file.
